


Candy and Black Tu-Tus

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Halloween, M/M, Street Fair, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 3 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge Angel always give candy out in front of his parents' store on Main street come Halloween. He is usually there until the very last kid goes home, maybe this year will be different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I live in a small town and here instead of taking your kids door to do we go down to our historic district were all the shop owners hand out candy to the kids, there is also a pumpkin rolling contest and several booths set up with food and drink. I thought that could be how they did Halloween in Sunnydale haha.

Kids shot from one store front to the next, candy bags swaying, in threat of knocking into other smaller kids. Angel smiled from the small table sitting in front of his parents' store. Just as he placed a small hand full of candy in the bag of a little girl dressed as batman, with a cute little black Tu-Tu, smiling as she walked away he glanced across the street, there stood his secret crush. Xander had a reputation at the high school. People said he was a bad influence and because of who his dad is they all assumed he would end up just like Tony Harris, though he was still one of the most popular guys in school. It didn't help that he spent a small stint in juvie for shop lifting. Angel was not sure what the story behind that was but he really wanted to know. The younger brunette was dressed in his usual black jeans tee combo. The black leather choker looked amazing against his bronze skin. He had a small smile on his face as the little girl Angel had just given candy to ran across the blocked off street to get to him. “Look Xanny I got a snickers from that nice boy across the street!” She pointed to where Angel stood and his insides froze. That gorgeous smile was directed at him and before he knew it Xander was striding towards him, the little girl's hand held loosely in his own. “Hey Angel Happy Halloween. How is your night going?” He had an easy smile which seemed to light up the somewhat dark street. It took Angel a couple of minutes to get his breath back. He couldn't believe Xander was talking to him, Angel was not the most popular boy around. He had to stop himself from looking around to make sure no one was around that Xander could actually be talking too. “Hey,” Angel stuttered out before swallowing the lump in his throat, “just handing out candy to the trick or treaters. Who is this cutie?” Angel finished speaking before bending slightly and handing her another handful of candy. She giggled and hide slightly behind Xander a shy smile on her face. “I'm Sophie.” “It's wonderful to meet you Miss Sophie. Have you received a lot of candy?” Sophie giggled and with a nod she pulled Xander down to talk quietly in his ear. Xander smiled and looked up at Angel, “Sophie would like to know if you want to come watch a scary movie with us when this is over.” Angel was speechless, he knew he wanted to say yes but at the same time he was not sure if he could handle being alone with Xander and his cute little sister. “Sure,” he responded before he could fully talk himself out of it. The younger brunette gave him a large happy smile that was matched by the one on Sophie. They exchanged good bye after Xander promised to swing by to pick up Angel in an hour. Both brother and sister waved as they made there way back across the road to finish her trick or treating. Angel knew tonight would be the start of something new, either a friendship or, what he hope would be more.


End file.
